My Two Countries
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: "This man, Michael Vaughn, is our enemy, and he must be taken care of. Sydney, I'm putting you in charge of this mission. You and Dixon will get rid of this man for the good of your country."
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry everyone who read the first part of my story, but I decided to change the prologue and make the previous post part of chapter one. Everyone please read and review!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't Alias. If I did, I wouldn't be posting Fanfic's on the Internet.

Summary: This basically takes place at the very beginning of the season, before Sydney had any idea that SD-6 was not a branch of the CIA. This is sort of an alternate way that Sydney found out about the Alliance's deception. So read and review!

My Two Countries

            Arvin Sloane sat on the cushioned stool in the "conversation" room. Actually, conversation room was probably not the right name for it. The conversations that went on were a little one sided. Sloane asked a question, and the most often there would be no answer. This would cause Sloane to use one of his "silence breakers." Because in fact, in one-way or another, that's what his tools did. Whether it was the screaming or actual confessions, his methods of torture would definitely break the silence. 

            "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who are you working for?" Sloane asked, as he held a syringe and needle in his hand. The syringe was filled with a clear liquid, but a liquid that was more venomous than it looked. 

            "I will never tell," his victim sputtered in agony.

            "Very well," Sloane said. "This poison I'm about to enter into your body is from the calnutta plant, found only in its native home land in Australia. In small quantities, mixed in with some other minor drugs, it gives a great cure for the common cold. In large quantities, it's like an acid. It will slowly eat away your insides. A very painful death." Sloane said, as he filled the needle, and released the air bubbles from within.

            He moved the needle towards the agent's arm. The agent's brow was covered in sweat, as he was unable to remove his gaze from the needle heading for his arm.

            "Wait!" He shouted. He breathed heavily, and Sloane stopped. "My name is Aaron, Aaron Grayson, and I work…I work for the CIA." Sloane smiled at him as he continued the needle on the path to Agent Grayson's arm, and quickly injected the whole dispenser.

            Agent Grayson looked at Sloane, fear in his eyes. Sloane walked up to the single counter on the other side of the wall and put the dispenser down. He picked up the syringe and held it up for Grayson to see. "Water, my friend, just water." Sloane however pulled open one of the counter's drawers and removed a revolver. 

            "Thank you, Agent Grayson." The next second, he fired. Sloane put his coat on over his white dress shirt, gave a few words to the man standing in the hallway, and proceeded upstairs to start the day. 


	2. Murder in the Air

A/N: As I said in the prologue, my previous post is now part of chapter one, so don't think you're having déjà vu or something. Anyway, they stories just beginning, so I hope you'll stick with it. Please, please, read and review! Thank you!

Chapter 1 

SAUDIA ARABIA

Sydney Bristow pulled out her gun and aimed it Sark's head. Sark only smirked back.

            "You don't want to take me on, Agent Bristow?" he asked with egomaniac grin. Sydney held back from Sark's gun, and kept her gun level.

            "Disarm yourself!" Sydney cried, knowing that Sark probably carried several weapons with him everywhere he went. Sark reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Before he could do anything with it, Sydney fired her weapon and his gun went flying.

            Sark gave her a hard look. "Touchy aren't we?"

            "Tell me who you're working for," Sydney demanded. 

            Sark's grin widened. "Why, Sloane, of course." Sydney was take back by his response and Sark took advantage of this. He delivered a high kick to her hands and sent the gun flying. Sydney didn't even bother to see where it landed as she and Sark were immediately fighting each other. 

            Sydney and Sark both managed to get in a fair amount of punches but on one of Sark's contacts with the ground, he retrieved his weapon.

            He breathed deeply from their match and pointed the weapon at her. Sydney stopped her attack and waited to see what Sark would do. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this match for later." He pointed the gun at the hanging lamp on the ceiling, and fired. Before it could make contact with Sydney's head, Sark said, "I'll see you Monday, Agent Bristow." Sydney's world went black.

CREDIT DAUPHINE 

            "How's your head, Syd?" Sydney's partner, Marcus Dixon asked as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor of the Credit Dauphine building. 

            Sydney gave him a weak smile. "Fine." Her expression turned sour. "But Sark is going to wish he never met me the next time we meet." The doors opened as the room analyzed them into the office. Dixon waved good-bye as he headed towards his desk, as Sydney slowly walked down the office hall.

            Every time she walked into this room, she felt her heart quicken. Nothing seemed more invigorating then the idea that her job was more rewarding than any other. Her job helped her country, and that made her feel incredibly good.

            Sydney glanced over to her boss's office, Arvin Sloane. He was a great man, a great boss, but there was something in his eyes that scared her, but every leader had something about him that was intimidating. He gave her a quick wave and smile from his office, as he leaned back in his chair, talking on the phone. She can almost consider him a second father, along with his wife, Emily, as a mother. 

            Her father wasn't dead, but it was almost like he was. Through her whole childhood, she had been cared for and loved by her nanny, and by chance, only by chance, had Sydney and her father ended up for the same agency. Even though they worked together, the only time they spoke was when Sydney was being debriefed on her next mission. Her father, Jack Bristow, seemed to have no desire to get to know Sydney, and actuality, that was fine with her. 

            Her mother was another story. She had never known her mother. Her father had told her she had died when she was really young. Sydney had a few photos of her, but nothing else. 

            Sydney stopped dead, spying a familiar blond headed man. He was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone. His dress was a casual suit, and he seemed entirely carefree. It was suddenly at that moment that Sark looked up, right at her. He smiled, said a few more words to whomever he was talking to and hung up. He stood up and walked towards her, grabbing her arm as he passed her and pulling her into the nearest conference room, closing the door behind him.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sydney asked, pulling her arm away from his touch as if it burned her.

            "You thought I was lying, didn't you Agent Bristow?" He asked grinning. "No, I am a man of my word."

            "Great, you can kill a dozen men, but we can always rely on your word," Sydney said sarcastically.

            "That's right," Sark said, his smile widening.

            "This is ridiculous," Sydney said heading for the door.

            "If you're thinking of informing Sloane of what happened in Saudia Arabia, I'd have to recommend you don't. You see, as I am a man of my word, and the newest agent of the Credit Dauphine building, you have no proof to corrupt my reputation in front of Sloane."

            "You're a bastard, Sark. A fucking, bastard," Sydney said as she stormed out of the room. She hated Sark more than anyone in the world. He thought he could get away with anything, and it pissed her off. 

            What in the world was Sloane thinking anyway? Bringing Sark in as an ally. He was the enemy. Sydney tried to keep her gaze away from Sark's overly satisfied grin as she proceeded once again to her desk. However, just as she had sat down, her father approached her.

            "Debriefing in five minutes, Sydney," he paused, as if he was going to say more, but he decided against it. He gave her a curt nod a proceeded to the conference room. 

            Sydney stood up grudgingly and headed to the debriefing room. What could she say? It was the start of a normal day hectic day.

CIA HEADQUARTERS 

            Agent Michael Vaughn looked up from his seat at his desk, as his friend, Agent Eric Weiss walked in the front door of the CIA office building. 

            "Was the mission successful?" Vaughn asked, trying to analyze the contents of the white paper bag.

            "Affirmative," Weiss said. "Chocolate éclair." Weiss handed him the bag. "And…" he pulled a steaming hot cup out of one of his pant pockets. "Coffee, black."

            "Bravo, my friend," Vaughn said laughing as he pulled the éclair out from the bag and took a bite. 

            "Saved the world again!" Weiss said, as he pulled out his own cup of coffee from his other pocket. "So, Agent Vaughn, have you done it?"

            Vaughn looked at Weiss with faked confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Bull, I've been ragging you all week. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

            Vaughn sighed. "No, I haven't asked her out."

            Weiss gave him a look of utter disappointment. "What are you waiting for?"

            "The world to end so I don't have to deal with you, and the rejection I'm likely to face after I ask her," Vaughn said simply.

            "Alright you just keep waiting, and I'll ask her out," Weiss said. 

            Vaughn laughed. "You've already asked her. Three times."

            "Fourth time's a charm."

            "Agent Vaughn!" Vaughn looked up at his boss, Agent Kendall.

            "Yes, Sir?" Vaughn asked.

            "I need to talk to you in my office, now." He glanced at Weiss. "Alone."

            "Alright," Vaughn set his half eaten éclair on his desk next to his coffee, and then followed Kendall to his office. Kendall's office was actually enclosed, compared to the rest of them whose office was a desk in a very large room. "What's going on?" Vaughn asked upon his entry to his office.

            "We just got a call," Kendall said pacing his office. "We lost Aaron Grayson. A women found him in the park, a bullet wound to the head."

            Vaughn looked at Kendall with disbelief. "Dammit." Vaughn said, putting his heads in his hands.

            "Agent Grayson was a loss, but we have another problem on our hands," Kendall said unsympathetically. "For some reason, Grayson was shot. Which is uncharacteristic of Sloane and his form of torture. I have a feeling that Grayson gave Sloane some sort of information. Until we find out what it is that Sloane knows, we're going to be working overtime."

            "Yes, Sir," Vaughn said getting up and leaving. 

            "And Vaughn?" Vaughn stopped and turned back. "I'm sorry about Aaron."

            "Thank you, Sir."


	3. Finding the Enemy

A/N: Alright, sorry it has been so long since I added on to this story, but I wanted to finish up my other one first. Anywayz before you read-on let me clear up some questions that I found in the reviews. First, in my story, there is no Alice or Danny. The girl that Weiss had been talking about that Vaughn should date is just some agent within the office. Second, this doesn't really take place after any season, because as you can see, Kendall is in charge and Sark is working with Sloane, which in the normal story doesn't come much later. It's just my own little rendition. Neither Jack nor Sydney knows that they're working for the Alliance. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2! Please read and review! Chapter 2 

            "To begin with," Sloane said, beginning the meeting, "I would like to introduce our new agent, Mr. Andrew Sark." Sark gave the group a small wave that made Sydney's eyes narrow. "He will be working as a field agent, and most likely will be working with Dixon and Sydney." Sydney hid her horror at the thought of working with Sark, but not before Sark caught her gaze and smiled.

            "Now, for the bad news," Sloane said, facing the group with a grave smile. "We have found a mole in our office." Sydney looked at Sloane surprised. "Agent Roderick turned out to be an agent of the Alliance. At this point, we're not sure of the extent of damage he has made, but we want to make sure that if any of you have any information about Roderick or anyone else, please report it to security section." Sydney couldn't believe it. She and Roderick had been good friends. Sydney never thought that he could possibly be a traitor.

            "Sydney?" Sydney turned her thoughts back to Sloane when she realized that he was talking to her.

            "Yes?"

            "You feeling okay?" Sloane asked with concern. 

            "Yes, much better," Sydney replied earnestly.

            "Good, because I'm sending you, Dixon, and Sark to Morocco. Apparently one of our clients has documentation that shows who Agent Roderick was contacting within the Alliance. Agent Sark and Agent Bristow will meet our client and obtain the tape. Dixon, you'll work tech. You leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

            "Agent Kendall," Vaughn said running briskly into Kendall's office, a folder in hand. Kendall hung up the phone and turned to face him.

            'Yes, Agent Vaughn?" Kendall asked, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption.

            "We've got information about SD-6's next mission. They're apparently sending out three agents to Morocco to recover a tape that shows a meeting between Agent Grayson and me. Sir, if they get that tape-"

            "They won't. When are they leaving?" Kendall interrupted.

            "Tomorrow morning."

            "Then you will leave tonight. You know who the client is that they're meeting?" Vaughn nodded. "Find their contact and get the tape before the SD-6 agents do."

            "Good luck, Agent Vaughn." Vaughn gave Kendall a brief nod and headed out the door. He walked out the room and took a deep breath. This was not a mission he could afford to mess up on. If SD-6 got that tape, than his life would be in grave danger.

MOROCCO

            Vaughn looked all around him as he stood with his back against the hotel's brick building. Night had fallen, and in order to blend, Vaughn was dressed in all black with a ski mask over his head. He took out his rope gun and aimed for the roof of the building. He fired and when he heard it cling, he gave it a tug to make sure it was secure. He then took off the hold button, which left him hundreds of feet above the ground as he headed for the eleventh floor. 

            Counting windows he soon found himself face-to-face with the window that was designated as belonging to Mehjan Kalmean, SD-6's client. He put the hold back on hold, and stood on the windowsill. The blinds had been closed, which made his life easier. He removed a small laser from the black belt he was wearing and made a hole just big enough for him to fit through as he gently set the removed glass against the window.

            Quietly he slipped into the room, being careful not to make any noises or get tangled up in the curtain too much. He removed his gun from its holster as he finally found the curtain's exit and stepped into the room. All the lights were out as he found himself standing in the "living room" of this massive hotel suite. Vaughn knew that it would be useless for him to search the living room for the tape, Kalmean most likely kept the tape with him in his bedroom. 

            Vaughn started moving towards the door on his left, hoping it was the bedroom. Upon reaching it, he grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. This was indeed the bedroom. He could make out the form of Kalmean himself, lying asleep in bed. Vaughn decided his best bet would be an up front confrontation. He didn't have time to waste. 

            Vaughn headed to the bed and pulled out the cord to the telephone. Then he turned on the light and at the same time released the release on his gun and held it at the man's temple. Kalmean awoke with a start.

            "Don't move or you'll be dead before you can say the letter 'I.'" Vaughn threatened. "You had a tape that you planned on giving to two SD-6 agents. Where is it?" Vaughn asked.

            "I do not have it!" The man rushed out in accented English. "A man. A man is supposed to meet me before our meeting and give me the tape."

            _Damn_, Vaughn thought. "Does this man have a name?"

            "I do not know his name. Please don't hurt me," he cried out pitifully. 

            "Listen clearly to what I'm about to say. SD-6 is not to get a hold of that tape. You will give it to me," Vaughn ordered.

            "I cannot!" Kalmean protested. "If I do not do as they ask, they will surely kill me."

            Vaughn thought for a second, and decided to be honest with the man. "Look, I work for the CIA. If you give me the tape I can assure you protection in the WPP, but if SD-6 obtains it, I can't be responsible for your safety. Those are your only choices. Think about it." Vaughn hit the man with the gun just behind the ear with the butt of his gun, and the man lost consciousness. Vaughn headed for the window and without worrying about the glass, he headed back down to the ground and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

            "I must say, Agent Bristow, that that outfit is very becoming," Sark commented as Sydney stepped out of the women's bathroom. Sydney glared at Sark. She knew she that she looked good in her satin and sequin blue dress with the low neckline and pearl necklace, but she didn't want Sark commenting on it. 

            "I would say the same about you, but I don't feel like lying right now," Sydney said with a smile. Sark looked down at his black tux. 

            "You don't think this outfit shows off my muscles and excellent taste in style?" Sark asked, pretending to be hurt.

            Sydney smirked. "Nope, only your ego, and that is definitely not appealing." The morning plane ride had placed the two of them in Morocco in the evening. Their client was to meet them at nine in a conference room down the hall from where the ballroom was, but the dance remained their cover. 

            They still had a half an hour till they had to meet their client, which unfortunately meant that Sydney had to spend time in the ballroom with Sark.

            "Shall we go, Madame?" Sark asked holding out his arm. Sydney didn't reach for his hand. 

            "We shall," Sydney said as she strode past him and headed down the hall. "Can you hear us Dixon?" Sydney asked into her com as Sark struggled to catch up with her.

            "Loud and clear," Dixon said. "I've got a question though. Are you sure you and Sark aren't brother and sister?"

            Sydney glanced over at Sark who smiled at Dixon's comment. "Keep your mind on the mission Dixon," Sydney said ignoring his question.

            She and Sark headed into the hotel's ballroom that was decorated quite extravagantly. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling over the dancers. The whole style of the room seemed to be targeted towards the wealthy with its gold colored decorations. A small bar was set up at the far end of the room that offered wines and champagnes along with various appetizers. 

            Unfortunately all the songs involved some sort of physical touching of which the very idea made her cringe. "Are you sure you can't come in here and take Sark's place?" Sydney asked Dixon. She heard him laugh.

            "Sorry, Syd. Wish I could." The band began playing a slow song and Sark swept Sydney up in his arms as he slipped his hands around her waist.

            "If you don't move your hands more north, I swear I'm going to kick your ass here and now," Sydney said through gritted teeth. Fortunately Sark replied to her demand, as Sydney slipped her arms around his neck. She did manage to leave plenty of space between her and Sark, which made her very happy. 

            "See, this isn't so bad," Sark whispered into her ear.

            "That's what you think," Sydney whispered back. As soon as the song ended, Sydney broke out of Sark's grasp and headed towards the bar. On the way towards the bar however, Dixon came on over the com.

            "Guys, I just got word that the debriefing room back home was bugged. Which means that whoever was listening may be there to retrieve the tape and cover their ass. I suggest you go to the meeting place early," Dixon told them quickly.

            "Copy that," Sydney said. She and Sark changed their course and headed out into the hotel hallway. They took a left and found themselves standing in front of a door. A small plaque on the left side read "Conference Room A12."

            Sydney opened the door and she and Sark entered the room. It was empty. Sark checked his watch. 

            "We've got ten minutes till our contact arrives," Sark commented. Sydney shrugged.

            "We've got be on the look out in case the Alliance sent any men to retrieve the tape," Sydney said.

            Sark nodded and found himself a seat in one of the cushioned conference chairs. Neither of them said anything, even though there were questions that Sydney wanted answering. Finally curiosity overpowered her. 

            "What the hell happened in Saudia Arabia?" She asked, watching Sark for his reaction.

            "Oh come now, Agent Bristow," Sark said, his English accent treating her like she was a child. "It was just a little fun."

            "Fun? You attempt to kill me when in the end it turns out that we work for the same people," Sydney said angrily.

            "I wanted to see what the great Sydney Bristow was all about. Indeed, your skills are impressive. I hope the lamp didn't hurt you too much, but I did need a getaway," Sark said smiling. Sydney just glared at him, trying not to give him that satisfaction of answering. 

            Just then, the doorknob to the conference room started to turn and Sydney went for the gun that was held by a holster around her leg. A Spanish man with a black mustache and hair walked into the room. He was short, just a few inches under Sydney. He looked nervous. 

            "You have the tape?" Sydney asked him.

            "Si," he replied, pulling out the tape and handing it to her. "But I must warn you comrades. Someone who claimed to be apart of the CIA approached me last night. He threatened to kill me if I gave you the tape."

            Sydney looked at Sark. "Don't worry. He is not after you. He wants the tape. You head back to the ball." Sark stood up and Sydney stuck the tape down in the front of her dress. She nodded to Sark, "Let's go."

            Sark opened the doors to the conference room, keeping an inconspicuous eye out for anyone who might be watching them. "Dixon are you ready for extraction?"

            "Copy that Syd, meet you out back." The two of them started heading for the back when they heard a gun shot.

            Sydney knew what had happened. The contact had been shot. Sark and Sydney increased their speed to a run when they saw two security guards heading down the hall, right towards them. "Split up!" Sydney yelled as she dove down the hallway to her right, and Sark went left. "Dixon can you tell me what is going on?"

            "Someone's contacted security. They're on the look out for you two," Dixon answered. _Crap_.

            Sydney went left and right, and right again, and paused. She didn't hear anyone following her, but just when she was about to go down a the hallway to her left she heard the safety being released on a gun somewhere very close behind her.


	4. The Confrontation

A/N: Hey all. Here's Chapter 3! There's not much action in this chapter, but I promise it'll get better. I hope more people than last time will review this chapter. After all I thrive on reviews. Speaking of which. If anyone was reading or wants to read my previous story, The Death of Sydney Bristow, it is now finished, and I would appreciate final reviews! Thank you all! 

Chapter 3

            "Put your hands up and turn around very slowly," came a muffled voice behind her. Sydney turned so that she was standing directly in front a man with a black ski mask over his face, but she could make out his green eyes. They were striking. "Hand over the tape!" he demanded.

            Sydney watched him, wondering his experience. Wondering what she could get away with. "Hand the tape over!" he shouted again. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't new at this trade. Sydney switched her eye contact briefly so that she was glancing over his shoulder. It would have been a rookie mistake if someone had been there. The man did just as she expected, he turned briefly to check behind him, which gave her just enough time to disarm him and deliver a sharp kick to his stomach.

            He reeled back and attempted to deliver a punch, but Sydney blocked him, and swung her leg behind his knees, causing them to buckle. He attempted to trip her, but failed. Sydney went for his gun. By the time he got to his feet, Sydney had the gun cocked and pointing at him. 

            'Take off your mask," Sydney said, hoping to dock his face for viewing later on. He didn't move until a second later when he came charging her. He caught Sydney's right side and brought her to the ground but not before she caught him in the side of the head with the gun. He fell to the ground, unconscious. 

            Sydney kneeled beside him and pulled off his mask, to reveal a man with brown hair and handsome chiseled features. She stared at him for only a second longer before standing up and heading back down the hallway, but not before giving his unconscious figure one more quick glance.

* * *

CIA HEADQUARTERS (48 Hours later)

            Vaughn sat around the conference table that consisted of Devlin, Kendall, Weiss, and a few other higher up administrators. 

            "Agent Vaughn, will you please recount for us what happened in Morocco," Devlin asked.

            Vaughn looked around the circle of men, and began to tell them what happened. "When I reached Kalmean, he claimed he didn't have the tape; he was getting it from another source, so I had to wait till his meeting with SD-6. I watched the two agents go into the conference room, and I watched Kalmean enter in a few minutes later. When they exited again, Kalmean and the two agents went in the opposite direction. I shot Kalmean, and put a bulletin out for the two agents. Apparently the two of them separated, because I found the girl alone. I attempted to overtake her, but failed. She knocked me out and got away with the tape."

            Kendall stood up. "This is the woman that Agent Vaughn apparently met with," Kendall said, showing a picture from a security camera at the hotel. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and the dress she was wearing showed of her slim but strong figure.

"Her name is Sydney Anne Bristow. She is an agent for the SD-6 facility. Her file is extensive. Her service to SD-6 is endless, and she is one of the Alliance's most prized possessions. And now she has succeeded in obtaining a tape that shows evidence of Agent Vaughn's meeting with the former Agent Grayson. 

            "Agent Vaughn," Kendall continued. "It will be up to you what you want to do. Would you like to remain under constant surveillance in the WPP or continue your work in office?"

            Vaughn didn't even have to ponder his decision. "I'm staying. The Alliance must be destroyed."

            Kendall nodded. "I figured your decision would be as such. Now that that is settled, our next mission is to obtain Sydney Bristow. If we can convince her to be apart of our agency and bring down the Alliance, our battle is half over."

            "We need to convince Agent Bristow to our side," Devlin informed the group. "Whether we are able to get her into our custody or not, we have another factor. Sydney's father, Jack Bristow, also works for SD-6. If we can convince him to our side, we may get Sydney. This however is not going to be easy. During the trip to Morocco, the bug within the conference room was discovered. We have no way to know about what goes on within the facility, so instead, we plan on putting a pug in Agent Bristow's house."

            Vaughn's brow furrowed. "If we're already planning on putting a bug in Agent Bristow's house, why don't we just bring her in?"

            "The thing is, Agent Vaughn," Devlin explained, "is we don't want SD-6 to know that Agent Bristow is missing. If we're able to recruit Agent Bristow and the Alliance suspects disloyalty because of her absence, our whole cover will be blown." Vaughn nodded in understanding. 

            "With that said, I want Agent Weiss to bug Agent Bristow's apartment," Kendall said. At Vaughn's questioning stare he continued, "Agent Bristow has already seen you once, it's best if you stay out of the picture for a little while."

            "Yes, sir," Vaughn said unenthusiastically. 

            "Alright everyone, that's it," Devlin said ending the meeting. Vaughn and Weiss exited together. 

            "Wow, Agent Bristow was hot with a capital 'h.'" Weiss said as they headed towards Vaughn's desk. 

            Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Well you can try to date her if you want to get your ass kicked along the way. She's got a punch that you don't want to mess with."

            Weiss gave Vaughn a wicked smile. "Maybe, I do, Mike, maybe I do." Vaughn just laughed.

            "Your funeral Weiss."

* * *

SD-6

            "Congratulations to Agent Dixon, Agent Bristow, and Agent Sark on their successful recovery of the tape," Sloane was saying at the debrief of the pervious mission. "We've now discovered who Agent Roderick was contacting within the Alliance." With a click of his remote, Sloane generated a large picture of the man that had attacked Sydney in Morocco. He was even more handsome than she remembered; the only problem was that this man was the enemy, and that made her eyes harden.

            "His name is Michael Vaughn." Sloane paused to face the group. "My friends, this man is the enemy. He must be disposed of for the good of your country. Sydney, you and Dixon will be in charge. The hit is planned for two days from now. I will have more information for you two by the end of the day. Good job everyone, you're dismissed."

            Sloane stepped out of the office while Dixon, Sydney, and Sark rose from their seats. "What, did you tell Sloane that you didn't want to work with me any longer?" Sark asked Sydney.

            Sydney glared at him. "No, I didn't, but I'm glad it turned out that way anyway," Sydney retorted. "Dixon makes a better partner than you do."

            "I see," Sark said calmly. "If that's what you think. But it was our team work that got us out of that hotel alive."

            Sydney raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Because I thought it was actually my quick thinking that did it."

            Sark was quiet, and Sydney gave him a quick smile and she left the conference room. Sark shrugged at Dixon. "Women." Dixon just shook his head.

            "Hey don't be sour just because you don't have a way with them." With that said, Dixon turned around and left. 

* * *

            Jack Bristow walked into his house and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. He reached for the light switch next the door, and flicked on the light. 

            "Agent Bristow?" Jack looked up at the sound of someone calling his name. Two men were sitting around his dining room table; both dressed in suits. One had a baldhead, and the other one had dark black hair and looked slightly taller.

            "Who are you?" Jack asked making a reach for his gun.

            "I'm Agent Kendall," said the bald man. "And I'm CIA Director Devlin."

            "CIA?" Jack asked suspiciously.

            "Yes we're from the CIA. The _real_ CIA," Devlin said. "You may want to sit down for this."

            "I prefer standing," Jack said curtly.

            "There's no real easy way to say this," Devlin began, "so I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath. "Jack, the agency you're currently working for, is not actually a subunit of the CIA. The SD-6 facility is actually part of the Alliance."

            Jack Bristow looked at the men in disbelief. "I don't believe you," he growled. 

            "Of course we don't expect you to believe us without proof," Agent Kendall stated. "That's why we've provided you with this." Agent Kendall drew a black disk from his pocket. "This disk has two codes. The first code will allow you to enter the Alliance database without detection. The second will allow you to enter the CIA database."

            Agent Devlin continued from there. "What we want you to do is enter these sites for anything you want. You can do a search on Sloane and get any information you want. You can do a search on us to verify who we are. It will prove who you're really working for."

            Jack Bristow looked at the disk. "How do I know that this isn't a set up?"

            Kendall shrugged. "You don't, but I think that the database will answer all those obvious questions."

            Jack Bristow lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me access to a CIA confidential database? What if I don't believe you and betray you?"

            Devlin watched him. "The thing with that is, is that the codes will change at noon tomorrow. If you don't access the proof by then, then you won't be able to access it at all."

            Jack was still suspicious. "Why are you even telling me all this?"

            "We want to recruit you into the real CIA. We want you…and your daughter to work with us as a double agent to take down the Alliance," Devlin explained.

            "My daughter?" Jack Bristow asked. "What does she have to do with anything?"

            "Both you and Sydney have considerable influence within the Alliance facility. With you two as double agents, the odds of taking down the Alliance become much greater," Kendall answered.

            "We will contact you tomorrow to know your answer," Devlin said standing up.

            "What answer?" Jack asked.

            "Of whether you will join us, or work as a traitor to the USA. You get to decide your future now that you know the truth," Devlin said sincerely. "Good night, Agent Bristow."


	5. Who's Stalking Who?

A/N: Ah, thank you all for the reviews. I know that this story doesn't really relate to the plot of the series, but then again, it's not supposed to. So don't mind it if it's just a little weird. Anywayz, everyone keep R/R! Thanx!

Chapter 4

            "Francie! Will! I'm home!" Sydney called as she opened the door to her house; her suitcase rolling behind her. 

            "Hey, Syd!" Will said, coming out of the bathroom to greet Sydney with Francie trailing right behind him. 

            "How was work?" Francie asked. Sydney grinned. How does one exactly answer a question like that when in Sydney's line of work? The only exciting thing that happened today was her new assignment, and telling her friends about the CIA's latest hit was not a good idea. 

            "Uneventful as usual," Sydney said, sticking with old material. "Uneventful, but still hectic. I'm exhausted."

            Francie looked her up and down. "And no wonder. I've seen you up at all nights working on English stuff, and you've just gotten back from a trip after all. You have every reason to be tired."

            Sydney smiled at her friend. "I don't know if your sympathy makes feel better or more tired." Sydney yawned. "I'm going to change." Sydney started to walk towards her room when she smelt a delicious aroma. "Mmmm, what's on the dinner schedule?"

            "My famous chicken casserole," Will told her.

            "Mmm," Sydney murmured as she stepped into her bedroom and fell on her back onto the bed. She did not want to move a single muscle. She was still a little sore from her encounter with the green-eyed man at the hotel. _How could someone be working as a traitor so blindly? _Sydney wondered. She didn't know what to think about him. He was cute, but he was the enemy. He was the one betraying his country, and because of that, Sydney knew she couldn't think of him any longer. If she thought about him too much then the hit would become exceedingly difficult. 

            Sydney jumped at the sound of her phone, which she was still wearing around her waist. She grudgingly opened it and pushed the talk button.

            "This is Sydney," she answered.

            "Sydney, has anyone approached you lately?" Sydney listened to the voice carefully before she realized it was her father. Sydney's brow furrowed. 

            "No, why? Has something happened? Are you okay?" Sydney asked quickly, feeling an odd sense of anxiety wash over her.

            "No, nothing's happened. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Good night," Jack said before he hung up his phone; leaving Sydney to hear the unsettling sound of the dial tone.

* * *

            Agent Weiss sat in his car across the street, watching the house of Sydney Bristow. The sun was starting to rise, and he had been in his car since yesterday morning. His intention had been to bug the house yesterday afternoon, while Agent Bristow was at work, but one of two people had been at her house all day.

            Agent Bristow had left her house by seven, but he had seen the other car in the driveway so he hadn't gone inside. At about ten, another woman left. She had dark skin and black hair, but she really was quite beautiful. After she had left, Weiss was about to go inside, but another car pulled into the driveway, and a young man got out. He had dirty blond hair and a sort of nervous personality to him, but he seemed to have a key to the house. 

            He stayed till about one when the other woman returned. Neither showed any sign of leaving. Then later on about six o'clock, Sydney returned home. Weiss had no opportunity to get in. He was definitely not going to try bugging an agent's house while she was at home. Weiss yawned. He was waiting for her to leave, and he was hoping the house would become vacant soon. 

            Weiss suddenly jumped when the cell phone at his waist vibrated. "Weiss," he answered.

            "How's it going, boyo?" Vaughn asked him. "Having fun playing Mr. Stalker?" 

            Weiss groaned. "I don't how stalker's do it. This has to be the most boring job in the world."

            Vaughn laughed. "Aww, poor Weiss is stuck watching a hot young woman."

            "Hey is not as fun as it sounds. Besides, I think she has a boyfriend," Weiss said. Surprisingly Vaughn felt slightly disappointed by this.

            "Do you need some help?" Vaughn asked him seriously. 

            "Not really, but I wouldn't mind someone to help keep me awake," Weiss said yawning again. 

            Vaughn smiled. "Alright, I'll help you. I'll see you in a few." Weiss hung up and threw his phone on the seat. He looked over when he saw a car backing out of the driveway. It was the other girl's car. _She must be Agent Bristow's roommate. _Weiss looked around in surprise. He couldn't see Agent Bristow's car anywhere. He waited a few more minutes, but there were no further moments inside or around Sydney Bristow's house.

            Weiss opened his car door and stepped out. He walked up to the front door and jiggled slowly. Locked, as he had expected. He removed a simple lock-picking kit from his pocket and started working on the lock, careful not to scratch the outside of the doorknob. Finally he heard the spring release inside and the door opened. 

            Weiss stepped inside slowly, and looked around the living room. It was furnished in a womanly fashion. The house had a comforting welcoming atmosphere and he just couldn't see it belonging to a master spy. Weiss closed the door and stepped down into the living room. He needed to tap all of the major rooms, which included the bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and the phones. Weiss was about to head into the bedroom when an arm slinked around his neck and a gun was held to his temple. 

            "Who are you?" A feminine voice behind him hissed.

            "That's not your concern," Weiss said, trying to stay calm.

            Sydney released the safety. "Make it my concern." Weiss didn't answer so Sydney continued with her questioning. "Why have you been watching me?" Weiss remained quiet. "Answer me!"

            Weiss was beginning to sweat. He didn't engage in combat often and he wasn't sure that he wanted to take her on. After all, she had kicked Mike's butt, and although he wouldn't admit it to Mike, Mike was the better fighter between the two friends. Weiss however decided to try. 

            He shoved his elbow back into her stomach and she reeled back releasing him, but she was ready for this. She watched him and waited for his next move. Unfortunately he foolishly tried to punch her in the stomach. She kept her stomach out of his reach and took his arm and held it behind his back. Weiss winced in pain, struggling to get free. Sydney took her gun and whacked him in the head with the butt of hit. Weiss fell into unconsciousness. 

            Sydney was about to reach down and search his pockets when she heard the sound of the front door opening once again. She got back into her hiding space around the kitchen counter and waited. 

            The door slowly opened and another man stepped in. She gasped. It was the man who had attacked her at the hotel. The man that she had been authorized to kill. Apparently these two were in cahoots with each other.

            He entered the room and instantly spied his unconscious friend. "Weiss!" Vaughn exclaimed, running over to his friend. She watched him check for his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. He paused and looked around. He removed his gun from his pocket and held it, his eyes still scanning. When he was convinced he was alone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Sydney listened to his side of the conversation, hoping to gain some clue as to who he was.

            "This is Agent Vaughn, get me Kendall please," there was a pause as both of them waited in anticipation. "Weiss was apparently coming over to bug Agent Bristow's house and he when inside when he thought he was alone. He was attacked…Yes, the house is empty as far as I know…Okay, thank you, Sir." Vaughn hung up the phone and headed back to his friend.

            Sydney scowled. Apparently this man was part of the Alliance, and they were sent here to spy on her. She looked around. She needed to get out of here. In a few minutes her house was probably going to be swarmed with Alliance agents as they tried to figure out what happened. 

            She watched as Agent Vaughn headed towards her bathroom. She tensed. This was her opportunity to leave. She waited until he had disappeared into it before she made a run for the door. She opened it and closed it quickly and raced down the street to where she'd hidden her car while the man called Weiss was on the phone. 

            Agent Vaughn heard the front door slam shut and he instantly ran back into the living room. Weiss was still lying on the floor, unconscious. Vaughn made a bolt towards the door trying to figure out what had happened, but he only managed to get a very brief glance of brown hair running around the corner before it disappeared from his sight. Apparently he hadn't been alone. Vaughn sighed. In no way shape or form could this have been good.


	6. Decisions

A/N: Phew! I know it has been a really long time since I added on, but I'm hoping there are people who are still interested in finding out what happens. I also apologize for making this a short chapter, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. R/R!

Chapter 5

            Sydney ran into Sloane's office out of breath. Sloane hung up his phone and approached her worriedly. "Sydney, what's wrong?"

            "I've been discovered," Sydney said angrily. "They sent Alliance agents to my house to spy on me."

            Sloane looked at Sydney calmly. "Tell me what happened." Sydney gave Sloane the quick version of what happened, without sparing any of the necessary details. 

            Sloane nodded and rubbed his traditional stubble with his hand. "And you're sure it was Mr. Vaughn?" 

            "Yes, and he was accompanied by a guy he referred to as Weiss. He also made a call while he was there to a man named Kendall," Sydney explained.

            "I see," Sloane said thoughtfully. He walked around and sat back at his desk. "It's obvious that you cannot return home. Do you know of any other places you can stay till your mission is complete?" Sydney pondered on this for a moment and shook her head. "What about your father?" Sloane asked cautiously, knowing he was treading on dangerous grounds. 

            "No, out of the question," Sydney said animatedly. 

            Sloane gave her a small smile. "Well, what about if you stay with me? We've got a free bedroom and I know Emily would love to see you more often."

            Sydney smiled. "I'd like that."

            Sloane smiled back. "Then it's settled. I'll see you this evening."

* * *

            "Never ever let me stalk a hot agent that is working for the enemy ever again!" Weiss said from his position in the hospital bed with his head wrapped in gauze. He had been diagnosed with a minor concussion and was free to go in a couple of hours.

            Vaughn laughed. "Don't you get it, Weiss? It means she likes you."

            Weiss gave Vaughn a feeble punch in the arm. "Yeah? Well then I hate to see her when she loves me." Weiss paused as the laughing ceased. "I really blew it didn't I?"

            Inside Vaughn knew that he had, but he wasn't about to say that allowed. "Nah, you've just made the situation more…interesting."

            "Interesting?" Weiss scoffed. "The last thing the CIA wanted was for Agent Bristow to know that she was being tailed. And what happened? She knows she's being tailed!"

            "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Vaughn said. "It's a minor setback. It wouldn't have been any different if you or some other agent had gone in there."

            "Right, Mike," Weiss said sarcastically but with a smile.

            Vaughn glanced at his watch. "Sorry, Weiss, but I got to go and give Kendall a full report." Vaughn stood up and walked away from the bed. "See ya, later!"

            "Later, Mike," Weiss called. "Oh and Mike?" Mike turned. "I was kidding about that whole stalking a hot agent thing." Mike rolled his eyes and left with a grin on his face.

* * *

            Jack Bristow stared at the two disks in front of him. These disks claimed to hold the truth. They were believed to answer all of Jack's unasked questions. They held his future life, for if SD-6 was really apart of the Alliance, Jack would be forced to live the life of a double agent. A life he did not yet know, but one that was at least ten times more risky than the life he knew now. 

            Jack glanced around quickly and reached for the disk that the men claimed to hold the information to the CIA database. He pushed the disk inside the drive and waited a moment before opening the contents of the "A" drive. The screen was black for a moment and then words appeared in red on his screen: "Welcome to the Central Intelligence Agency."

            He hesitated a moment and then clicked an icon that said, "Search." A small blank bar appeared awaiting the keywords of his search. Jack thought a moment and then typed in "Devlin." An egg timer appeared as the search was process, a few seconds later, the search was completed with sixteen results. 

            Jack went down the list. The CIA database had everything on Devlin. There were reports and debriefs, along with his driver's license, his life history, past employment, and even personal information such as his social security number, his address, his car's make and model, and his family. Jack stared at this information confused. He didn't know what to think. All of this information could have easily been faked, but to go through all this trouble was really extreme. Jack decided to put it to the test. 

            He went back and renewed his search, but this time, he typed in "Jack Bristow." There were only six documents, but as Jack clicked on the results one by one, he found them to be accurate. The picture and information that was on his driver's license was even up to date. It wasn't until Jack read the last document that he felt his heart sink. 

**Item #: 124323**

**Jack D. Bristow**

**            Jack Donahue Bristow is currently a member of the Alliance, an agency controlled by twelve "SD" cells. He is presently working under SD cell number six, headed by Arvin Sloane. Jack Bristow is working as a field agent at this time and seems to be operating in close proximity with Arvin Sloane himself. It has been pressed upon him that he is working in an office as a subunit of the Central Intelligence Agency. Agent Bristow is unaware of the Alliance's deceit. **

            Jack ejected the disk quickly. This wasn't what he expected to find. Wearily he took the second disk and performed the same tasks as before. The egg timer appeared once again. He tensed knowing that any minute it was about to stop. The screen turned white for a moment and then four words appeared glaringly on the screen. "The Alliance of Twelve."

            Jack did the search just as he did before. The Alliance pulled no information of either Devlin or Kendall, but when Jack typed in his own name, he found reports, debriefs, test results, letters of recommendations, and a folder complete with his background history. All the information that Jack had read about himself in both agencies were true, and presence of the two men on one disk and not the other was, of course, explainable. 

            Jack decided to do one last search to make his research complete. He typed in the name of SD-6's latest query, Michael Vaughn. Everything that Jack read about him was just as Arvin Sloane had said, except the fact that he worked for the CIA and wasn't a traitor like Agent Jack Donahue Bristow.


	7. Enclosure

A/N: I know, I know, it has been ages since I added on, but you can thank school and marching band for that. Anywho, my schedule should be calming down and hopefully I'll be adding the next chapter soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and please keep reading!

Chapter 6

            "Alright people, a new problem has arisen," Kendall announced. "Agent Bristow is now aware that the CIA is on her tail and has fled to an unknown location. Our objective is to locate Agent Bristow immediately and find a way to keep a trace on her. In the meantime, we've gotten word that SD-6 is sending an agent to recover this Rambaldi device." Kendall used a remote and a picture of a silver cylinder no longer than a pen appeared on the screen. 

            "Rambaldi makes several references to something called 'the marker,'" Kendall explained. "The marker is supposed to enclose a liquid that is to be used as a part of Rambaldi's final device when all the pieces are assembled. At this point, we don't know what the liquid contains or its significance as a whole, but what we do know is that we need to make sure that SD-6 doesn't obtain it. Agent Vaughn." Vaughn looked up. "You, Agent Weiss, and your assembled team will be sent to retrieve this device. It's located in a mine in Tijuana. Agent Vaughn, you will enter the mine and retrieve the marker. Agent Weiss, you're monitoring. Your plane leaves in two hours."

            As everyone stood up to leave, Agent Wilkins entered the room and walked up to Kendall. "Sir, Mr. Jack Bristow is here to see you." 

            Kendall smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

            "That dinner was delicious, Sydney," Emily Sloane said with a smile. 

            "Thank you," Sydney smiled back. "It's one of my favorites." Emily stood up to take care of the dishes.

            "Emily dear, don't even think about touching the dishes," Sloane scolded gently. "Sydney and I will take care of them. Think of it as your night off."

            Emily put her hands on her hips. "Now what kind of a host are you, Arvin? The poor girl has already cooked for us. I don't see why it should be necessary that she takes care of the dishes too."

            Sydney, picking up on Sloane's desire to talk to her said, "I don't mind Emily, really. After all, I made the mess, I'll clean it up." 

            Emily looked like she was about to object, but Sloane interrupted. "We've got it taken care of, Emily, really."

            "Alright, I guess I'll go take a shower, but this is to never happen again, understood?" Sloane and Sydney looked at each other and grinned. 

            "Understood," they agreed. Sloane grabbed the dinner plates while Sydney took charge of the glasses. They formed a system of washing and drying with Sloane at the sink and Sydney holding the dishcloth.

            "I really appreciate you making dinner for us tonight, Sydney, it was excellent," Arvin said, breaking the silence. 

            "Not at all. I mean, I thank you for allowing me to stay here," Sydney said. She paused. "What did you tell Emily?"

            "I told her your house was being fumigated," Sloane explained. "But as I said before, Emily wasn't going to question it. Any excuse for her to see you, she'll take." Sydney nodded and continued wiping. Sloane stopped the washing for a moment and looked at Sydney. "Does your father know you're here, Syd?"

            Sydney froze. "No," she said curtly. "And I'm not sure he cares."

            Arvin looked at her with compassion. "Sydney, the work of a CIA agent causes your father to be distant. When you were younger, you were his entire world, and you still are. You mean more to him than he lets on. I wouldn't want to call your house to have your friends tell me you were on a business trip when I knew you weren't, just as Jack wouldn't." 

            Sydney looked down at her hands before meeting Sloane's eyes again. "I understand your concern, but my father hasn't so much as said hello to me in the halls of our own office building. The chance of him calling my house would be slim."

            "All right, Sydney, if you're sure," Arvin said, but not sounding to happy about letting the situation drop. There were a few more moments of awkward silence before Arvin broke it once again.

            "I have a new mission for you," Sloane informed her. 

            She looked at him in surprise. "Am I going alone?"

            "No," Sloane insisted. "The original plan was for you to go alone, but after what happened at your house, I decided that it would be better if you went with Agent Sark."

            Sydney nodded hiding her detest for Sark from her face. "Where?"

            "Tijuana, you leave tonight. You can read the op on the plane."

* * * 

            "I've told you everything I know," Jack Bristow said, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. He'd been under intense questioning by both Director Kendall and Director Devlin for the last few hours, and he'd fully answered every question.

            "And we appreciate that," Director Devlin stated. "And you're aware that we're going to be verifying your information?"

            "Naturally," Jack answered.

            "Good. We only have a few more questions then," Devlin said.

            "Tell us about your daughter," Kendall requested.

            "What does my daughter have to do with any of this?" Jack demanded sharply. 

            "As we stated before, Agent Bristow, we believe your daughter could be a great insight into the SD-6 facility," Devlin explained.

            "No," Jack commanded. "My daughter will not be involved in any of this. Her job is dangerous enough without her becoming a double agent."

            Kendall sighed. Neither man liked how this was going. They were hoping that Jack Bristow would encourage his daughter's employment, not discourage. "We understand your concerns, but we feel that it should be her decision."

            Jack Bristow was torn and angry. CIA or not, they had deceived him in their intentions. He in no shape or form wanted Sydney to get involved in this, and now that he was aware that he was no longer working for the CIA, he couldn't turn his alliance back to SD-6. 

            "We want to present Sydney with the information we presented you, and allow her to decide," Direct Kendall was explaining. 

            "I do not want my daughter brought into this life," Jack Bristow vehemently stated. "Do I make myself clear?"

            "With all do respect, Agent Bristow," Kendall said getting angry, "You are in no position to give out orders."

            "And you are in no position to try and recruit my daughter!" Jack said furiously. "You ask her to join and she accepts, she is forced to live a life where she is constantly looking over her shoulder. If she says no, she'll know that she is betraying her country, and when the time comes for the Alliance to fall, she'll be one of the few who are placed behind bars because of what she knows. I refuse to do that to my daughter."

            There was a timed silence before any of them spoke. "All right, Agent Bristow, for now, we'll honor your request, but I hope you will think about what this means. Sydney Bristow has field access to all the Rambaldi devices and a chance for us to be informed of Alliance intelligence that you may not even be able to access. By trying to save your daughter, you're hurting the investigation. Just keep that in mind, please," Devlin requested.

            "You're free to go, Agent Bristow," Kendall said unhappily. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

            "Can you hear me?" Sydney asked her earpiece.

            "Loud and clear," Sark replied. 

            Dirt sprung up in swirling funnels as she walked towards the mine. The entrance was small, collapsed through erosion, but Sydney was still able to get through. Carefully she bent down and placed C-4 explosives at either side of the entranceway and proceeded inside.

            "C-4's in place."

            "Copy that."

            Sydney stepped inside and turned on her flashlight. The beam of light revealed sagging timbers that in actuality should have been lying in piles of the floor, but by some miraculous finger of God had remained standing. The mine smelt heavily of dirt and mold from the termite infested wood, but not unbearably so. Having been used as a silver mine years ago, the air in the tunnel was breathable. 

            Sydney continued down the tunnel in silence. Every once in a while dirt would slide down from the ceiling, which made her believe that if she sneezed the tunnel would collapse. The Rambaldi device was located about a mile in. Sydney shuddered. This mine seemed ready to go at any moment and the only thing she was looking forward to was slipping in and out in as fast as she could.

            "Scared, Agent Bristow?" Sark asked after hearing her shudder.

            'No," Sydney answered immediately. "It's not scary walking down a dark tunnel with thousands and thousands of pounds of dirt on top of you."

            Sydney could picture Sark's smug grin. "Ah, do you want me to come in there with you?" 

            "Sure, and I'll see to it personally that the mine collapses before you get out," Sydney retorted.

            "Darn, and I was hoping you would risk your life to save me," Sark pouted.

            "Not even in your dreams." Sydney looked at her hand held mile meter. She was exactly one mile into the mine and she didn't see any sign of the device. "I don't see the marker. Are we sure that the miners didn't remove it?" Sydney asked as she moved her flashlight up and down the walls. 

            "As far as our sources prove, the device is still—" 

            "Wait a minute, I think I see something," Sydney interrupted as her flashlight beam caught something shiny. She headed over the wall and began to remove dirt around the shiny area until the last remnants of soil fell to reveal the outline of a side of a metal box. She pulled at the rectangular box until it fell into her arms. Underneath the remaining earth the covered the top of the box was Rambaldi's all too familiar symbol. "I've found it."

            "Good work Sydney," Sark congratulated.

            "I'm activating the timer for five minutes," Sydney said as she pushed the detonator, grabbed the box, and started running towards the exit.

            "Copy that, see you in a few."

            Sydney continued running to the exit until suddenly, she heard voices. _Crap,_ she thought. She looked around and jumped behind a pillar. She knew they couldn't walk past her without her being seen. She took a deep breath, removed her gun from her holster, and turned out her flashlight. The voices got louder. Sydney waited until they sounded close enough for her to fire.

            She rounded the pillar so that she was now standing in front of it and fired. She immediately hit two agents before she rounded back. She had counted a total of four, so that meant there were only two left. By now they had their guns drawn and were firing at her safety pillar. She needed to get out of here, and unfortunately it did seem like she could do that by going forward. 

            "I've got company," Sydney said into her mike. 

            "I'm coming, Syd. Hang on," she heard Sark call. Sydney looked around and decided she would go a little deeper into the tunnel. She slinked her arm around the pillar and fired randomly as she ran down the tunnel. She heard shouts as the other men followed. Her time was getting short. Where was Sark?

            She jumped behind another pillar and fired at the men again. This time, she recognized the one of them to be Michael Vaughn. Her eyes narrowed. This was the man she was supposed to kill, and she was running away from him? Not this time. She put the box down and turned around the pillar again and fired, but the two men had taken cover. Then to her surprise, the man who accompanied Vaughn fell. Michael Vaughn turned and looked behind him.

            "Put your gun down!" A voice that Sydney recognized to be Sark's called.

            Vaughn looked back and forth between the two and reluctantly lowered his weapon. Sydney picked up the box and walked over to Sark. 

            "It's the marker, take it. I'll deal with him," Sydney ordered.

            Sark raised an eyebrow. "Do it!" Sydney said. Sark nodded and ran in the direction which he came while Sydney kept her gun on Vaughn.

            "Why have you been following me?" Sydney demanded.

            Vaughn swallowed. "I work for the CIA, they want to recruit you."

            "Liar," Sydney said angrily. 

            "You work for the Alliance," Sydney accused.

            Vaughn shook his head. "You've got it backwards, Agent Bristow. Arvin Sloane actually is the head of one of the—" Vaughn didn't get to finish as Agent Bristow's gun smoked and the bullet hit his shoulder. 

            "Don't lie to me," Sydney growled. 

            "I'm telling the truth," Vaughn said through snippets of pain.

            Sydney walked closer to him at a point blank range. "I have orders to kill you," she said looking him in the eyes. "But before I do, I want to know one thing. Why did you turn Agent Roderick against us?"

            Vaughn met her eyes evenly. "Agent Roderick was a CIA agent. His real name was Aaron Grayson. Arvin Sloane had him killed because he found out that he was a double agent spying on SD-6, a sub-unit of the Alliance, not the CIA."

            Sydney looked a little less self-assured but her gun said otherwise. Before she could react, the C-4's blew. Rocks and dirt fell in clumps and timbers began to snap and fall dangerously over their heads. Vaughn fell to the ground and placed his hands over his head. Sydney didn't fall so willingly. A support struck her from behind and she lost consciousness. Both her flashlight and her gun fell to the ground. 

             A few seconds later, the shaking stopped and the air began to clear. Vaughn sat up and circulated his flashlight beam around the room. He spied Sydney's gun immediately, but when he saw Sydney, he didn't think he needed it. Blood was dripping down the side of her face that was closest to the ground as a timber leaned its weight across her back, pinning her. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and saw that both the entrance from which they came and the exit behind them was blocked. They were officially trapped.


	8. Rescue

A/N: The reviews for the last chapter were very few in numbers!  I hope I still have some interested readers who will be so kind as to click that little button at the bottom and my holidays even jollier. Happy Holidays!

Chapter 7

            Vaughn walked over to the fallen timber, knowing that its presence could be crushing her airway. It was heavy and the pain in his shoulder made the extra weight unbearable but with some additional effort he removed the piece of wood and then proceeded to her side. She was even more beautiful than he remembered during their first encounter. He shook his head to remind himself that this woman was the enemy. He gently reached down to her neck and checked to make sure she had a pulse. Reluctantly he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and placed them on her wrists behind her back. She didn't move during this process. Vaughn then stood up and pulled his emergency contact radio out of his pocket, hoping that the antenna would be able to reach threw the fallen dirt and rocks. 

            "Base-Ops, this is Boy Scout. Over," Vaughn spoke and waited. There was no answer. "Base-Ops, this is Boy Scout, the mission has been impaired. I need assistance. Over." Again there was no answer. Vaughn settled in next to Sydney with his back against the wall as he waited for a response from one of two people.

* *  *

            "Agent Vaughn isn't responding," Weiss said walking into Director Kendall's office. 

            Kendall stood up and followed Weiss to the computer that was monitoring Agent Vaughn's mission. "Last transmission?"

            Weiss pushed a button the computer and Agent Vaughn's voice filled the room. "No sign of the marker—" Gunfire pierced the occupant's ears. "We're under attack. It's…Bristow!" Static followed.

            "That's it?" Kendall asked sounding frustrated.

            "Sir!" The two men turned to find one of their data managers before them. "We're receiving a weak satellite transmission from somewhere in Tijuana. Weiss and Kendall looked up expectantly. 

            "Play it," Kendall ordered. The man hopped into the chair and began typing frantically on the computer. Finally he pushed one button and once again Vaughn's voice filled the room. 

            "Base-Ops…Boy Scout," Vaughn's voice said disjointedly. "Base-Ops…Boy Scout…mission…impaired…assistance…"

            "Get a team assembled," Kendall barked to Weiss.

            Weiss smiled. "Yes, Sir."

* * * 

            Sark watched as the C-4 exploded and he waited. He waited for Sydney to run up to the car so that they could return home. He must have waited there twenty minutes, but she didn't show. Sark hung his head as he slowly headed down the mountain. 

            "Ground Floor, this is Commander."

            "Proceed Commander."

            "Marker has been successfully retrieved. Lieutenant down."

            "Come home Commander," came the desolate reply.

            "Copy that. En route. Airport ETA forty-five minutes."

            "Good job, Commander." Sark didn't have the heart to reply.

* *  *

            Vaughn watched as Sydney began to stir, but he didn't move towards her. She moaned and struggled to move her hands, but when she couldn't, her eyes shot wide open and she turned her head to try and figure out where she was. She instantly spied Vaughn and glared at him.

            "How are you feeling?" Vaughn asked, trying to keep the sympathy out of his voice. After all, she had intended to kill him. She didn't answer him. Instead she took the mission of sitting up, which took a lot more work than one might have needed had their hands not been tied together. It was slow progress, but she succeeded. Then she worked on getting her handcuffed hands in front of her. When she had completed both her intended missions she relaxed by closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall.

            "Don't close your eyes, Agent Bristow. That's an order. You could have a concussion," Vaughn shouted.

            Sydney's eyes shot open. "Why does my well-being matter to you?"

            "As much as you are disinclined to believe my words, my intentions are not to hurt you. What I told you before, Agent Bristow, is true. I work for the CIA and you work for the Alliance. The CIA wants to recruit you as a double agent. That's all I'm here for."

            "Why should I believe you?" she asked tiredly.

            "For all practical purposes you shouldn't," Vaughn sighed. "But you should know, that the CIA has just recruited your father as a double agent."

            "Good for him," Sydney murmured as she attempted to close her eyes again. Vaughn came to her side and shook her awake,

            "You may have concussion. You can't fall asleep," Vaughn stressed.

            "Why were you at my house?" Sydney asked suddenly.

            "My friend was under orders to tap your house. We were hoping to get the inside scoop of what was going on in the Alliance by tapping your phone," Vaughn confessed.

            "Your plan failed," Sydney said with a weak smile. 

            "Tell me about Sloane," Vaughn said as he struggled to keep her awake.

            "He's a good man," Sydney murmured. "He's head of the CIA. He's a good man. Good father…"

            "Sydney! Sydney!" Vaughn said slapping her face urgently. Suddenly her handcuffed hands found a way on either side of his neck as she pulled the connecting chain across his airway. 

            "Now what?" Vaughn asked as a strangled gasp. "Where will killing me get you? You're trapped in here, I hope you know."

            "Yeah, well if we're both going to die in here, I'll have the pleasure of killing you first," Sydney whispered harshly into his ear as she pulled the chain harder across his throat.

            "We're not going to die," Vaughn strangled out. "I called for help." He pulled hard at the chain; trying to get the pressure of the metal off his throat when suddenly the line went slack. 

            Vaughn freed himself rubbing his neck as he did so. Sydney had fallen into unconsciousness once again, except this time when he tried to awake her, she was unresponsive. He checked her pulse and found that there was one, but it was weak. 

            Vaughn reached over to his radio and just as he was going to attempt another desperate call for help, a voice crackled brokenly over threw the receiver. 

            "Boy Scout…do…copy?" 

            "Yes, this is Boy Scout."

            "What…situation?"

            "I'm trapped in the mine along with Agent Sydney Bristow. The team is lost. I have experience a minor gunshot wound and Agent Bristow has a possible concussion."

            "Copy…Team en route…ETA three hours…Over."

            "Over and out." Vaughn went back to Sydney's side and checked her pulse once again. It had not changed. Vaughn laid his head against the wall watching her sleep and hoping that the extraction team would get there in time.

* * * 

            Sark walked back into the office. It was about four in the morning and the office was deserted. No one was typing at their desks or chattering around the coffee room. The office was completely dead. Sark shuddered at his choice of words. Despite their constant battering, Sark admired Sydney for her perseverance and her abilities as an agent. The office wasn't going to be the same without her.

            When Sark described the empty office room, he forgot to mention the one large glass office whose lights were on and shining brightly across the dark floor. Upon his entry, the man in the office rose from his seat and exited his office, heading for Sark. Sark numbly handed him the marker. Sloane ignored the device. Rambaldi was his life's work, and yet he ignored this piece of the puzzle and faced Sark.

            "The mission was a success, you have your device," Sark said solemnly.

            Sloane nodded. "And Sydney?"

            "She's dead. You best tell Jack," Sark said with finality. "Goodnight." Sark turned and headed towards the door, while Sloane held the device in his hand, wondering if it was worth it. He headed back to his office and picked up the phone.

            "Hi, Emily it's me…Yes, I know how late it is, I'm sorry. I'm on my way home now, but I have to stop at Jack's house…I'll tell you when I get home…Goodnight." Sloane hung up the phone and stuffed the marker into a locked desk drawer before turning out the light and making his way across the room to the exit, but he couldn't help stopping to let himself linger at her desk. It was neatly organized with a digital clock that glowed red, a charging laptop, and a picture of Sydney, a young man with blond hair, and a beautiful black woman. They were all smiling and from the background, seemed to be enjoying a day in the park. Sloane sighed. He regretted now ever having recruited her into this agency. He knew she was a strong fighter, but the job requirements made the lives of even the most qualified agents difficult. 

            Sloane couldn't stand looking at this happy Sydney any longer. He turned away and made his way to the garage and into his car. He was not looking forward to breaking the news to Jack. He knew that Sydney had never been close to her father, and now he truly felt sorry for the man for he never got to really know his magnificent daughter as well as he could have. If Sloane would have had the choice of knowing Sydney well or not knowing her at all and then had to face losing her, he would automatically choose knowing her. His pain, he knew, would be nothing compared to what Jack was about to face, but no matter what, he and Jack were both united in their equally strong feelings towards Sydney as a daughter.

            Sloane pulled into Jack's driveway. His car headlights reflected on the yard briefly before focusing in tiny circles on the garage. The grass was tall in some places, but the areas that saw mostly shade were short and brown. As an agent, Sloane himself rarely found time to tend to his yard, but to Jack Bristow, the lawn apparently wasn't on any of his to-do lists. Sloane turned off the lights and headed slowly to the front door. Not surprisingly, Jack greeted him at the door. It wasn't very frequently that he had guests during this time of night or morning.

            "Arvin," Jack said, sounding slightly surprised. Jack had been friends with Arvin for more years than he could remember, but ever since he had found out that he was a traitor, he hadn't been able to think of the man in the same way since. In fact, he was a little disgusted at having his old friend in his house. 

            "Sorry to call on you so early, Jack, but you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent."

            "Come inside," Jack requested, sounding slightly perplexed. "Take a seat."

            "I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to be the one to tell you," Sloane began. Jack felt his heart thump twice as hard. He had a slight nervousness that he was aware he wasn't showing, but that was still there. He was worried that he had found out that he was a double agent. It would be the most likely scenario, but as soon as Sloane revealed the news, Jack berated himself for his petty thoughts. "It's about Sydney."

            "Sydney?"

            "Sydney and Sark successfully retrieved the marker in Tijuana, but only Sark came back. I'm sorry Jack." Jack wanted to shout out. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't believe it. Not from this man. He allowed his face to show the pain he was feeling to satisfy Sloane, but he was not going to believe any of it till he had confirmation.

            "What happened?" Jack asked keeping his voice slightly strained.

            "There was a cave-in. Sydney wasn't able to get out before the C-4's blew. I'm sorry Jack," Sloane said watching the man with concern. "She was like a daughter to me. I was thinking on the way home that it was selfish of me to bring her into this life. The job claims more honest lives than it should. I put the blame on myself."

            _As you should_, Jack thought to himself. It was Sloane's fault that Sydney got involved in this dangerous life. She should have been like every one else. She should be able to walk down the street without wondering if she is being followed, or hang out with friends without wondering when her beeper would go off to make her have to risk her life and save the world for the philosophies of a dead man. "It's not your fault," Jack heard himself say. "My connections guaranteed her involvement into the agency anyway. I appreciate you coming over and telling me, but I'm sure Emily is wondering where you are."

            "I haven't told her yet," Sloane said distantly. "She's going to be devastated. Sydney was like her daughter."

            Jack nodded. "Give my regards to your wife," he urged. He wanted Sloane out of the house. He wanted to contact the CIA and figure out what the hell was going on. He was not ready to take Sloane's word after all the lies the man had told him.

            "Of course," Sloane said finally making moves towards the door.  "And don't bother coming to work tomorrow. I completely understand."

            "I appreciate it, Arvin. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight, Jack." Jack waited until Sloane got into his car and backed out of his driveway before racing to his phone.

            "CIA headquarters, to whom may I direct your call?" Came an automatic receptionist.

            "Director Kendall."

* * * 

            The CIA extraction team was not tardy. They arrived by helicopter and assorted vehicles in slightly less than three hours and were already working on digging the two of them out. Sydney had yet to regain consciousness, but her heart rate remained at its slow constant rate. It took at least another hour and a half after they arrived to dig them out, but when the moment came, light was shining threw the slowly enlarging hole in the side of the cave wall. It was morning.

            When the hole was finally large enough for a person to fit through, Weiss was the first one to enter. "Hey man," Weiss said with a smile. "How's it going?"

            "Good, just hanging out waiting for my insanely slow rescuers," Vaughn said returning the grin. 

            "You okay?" Weiss asked seriously.

            "Bullet wound to the shoulder, but nothing too serious. Agent Bristow will need medical attention immediately," Vaughn said looking down at her.

            "Next time you want to capture an agent for the CIA, don't go to such extremities," Weiss said as he called for a medic. A tall man with a mustache entered shortly thereafter.

            "Look after her," Vaughn ordered when the medic started addressing his wounds.

            "We're going to have to remove the handcuffs," the medic said after he had listened to her heart rate and checked her eye for response to light.

            "Not on your life," Vaughn said animatedly. "At least wait until you get her on the stretcher." Vaughn rubbed his neck in a harsh memory of her attack.

            "If you feel okay to move sir, the two of you will have to vacate the room so we can fit a stretcher in here," the medic requested.

            "Of course," Vaughn agreed. Weiss helped his friend leave the cave, and Vaughn was met with applause by his fellow rescuers. Vaughn waved them off while giving them a thankful smile. Weiss escorted Vaughn to a nearby medic, who cleaned and bandaged his bullet wound and analyzed the faint bruising that was appearing around his neck from Sydney's attempted strangulation.  

            "What happened in there?" Weiss asked when the medic had finished.

            "We were ambushed. Agent Bristow got to the marker before we did. She wasn't alone either. She had another man that we're going to have to run through the database. Anyway, she gave the marker to him. He escaped, but she stayed behind to kill me. There was explosion, and then the mine collapsed."

            "What was the explosion from?" Weiss asked.

            "My guess is they rigged some sort of explosive somewhere in the cave. I guess they had the intention of getting out before it went off."

            "No doubt," Weiss said, but Vaughn was no longer paying attention. He got off the hood of the car he had been sitting on during his examination and went over to where two men were slowly pushing Sydney out of the cave. Her head was now bandaged and she was lying in a stretcher covered in a white blanket. One of the medics waved him over.

            "How is she?" Vaughn asked.

            "She's got a concussion, but she should recover. A few days in the hospital will do her good. We need you to unlock the handcuffs now."

            Vaughn rustled through his pockets until he found the two keys and unlocked the handcuffs. "I want her strapped to the stretcher. She still believes we're the enemy."

            "Of course, sir." They loaded Sydney into the awaiting helicopter. 

            "Come on man," Weiss said hitting Vaughn gently on the back. "It's time to go home."

            "Thank God."


End file.
